


The Eleventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [11]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eleventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eleventh Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairing: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

First snow in Cascade. 

It was always special, but this time it felt extraordinarily beautiful, Blair thought as he tilted his head back and felt some cold flakes settle on his face. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation for a while before he continued forming the very first snowball of the year. 

Blair was barely able to contain the grin that threatened to split his face. He felt like Calvin, the cartoon kid. And his Hobbes was sleeping upstairs, not knowing anything about the white blanket that had started to cover the most dangerous city in the world. Not knowing that a certain anthropology student was about to rob him of his well-earned sleep, using something white, cold, and messy. 

His hands grabbed the white mass, pressing it into the right form. Ah, it was just right. Fresh and dry, but not too powdery. Perfect. 

"Susie Derkins, wait 'till you get this!" he whispered, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a diabolic grin. "She'll never expect a snowball in _July_!" he continued to quote his favourite cartoon. Still grinning, he turned to go back inside, clutching the big snowball in his hands. 

Something hit his face. Something _very_ cold and white and wet. Something that left him absolutely stunned. 

Blinking, he tried to clear his eyes of snowflakes, staring at Jim in utter surprise. Jim, who'd snuck up to him without him noticing it. Jim, who'd hit him with the truly first snowball of the year. 

"Gotcha," the Sentinel murmured, then turned to go back to bed. Grinning. 

Sammy 

* * *

Tidbit #2

Blair looked around the loft at his handiwork, pleased with the results of his decorating binge. He hoped Jim wouldn't mind, too much. Blair hadn't decorated the first couple of years he'd lived with Jim, unsure of his friends reaction, as Jim never decorated either. But he missed all the trimmings and Blair loved Christmas with all the decorations and lights. Even though he was Jewish, Naomi had never been overly orthodox, and they had always put up Christmas decorations. 

It was just starting to get dark, so Blair pulled the blinds, then turned on the lights on the Christmas tree. Perfect. Blair grinned as he went into the kitchen to start supper. 

Jim managed to drag himself upstairs, it had been one hell of a bad day, one where everything had seemed to go wrong. He opened the door to the loft his vision immediately adjusting to the semi darkness. He looked around, pleasantly surprised--Sandburg had decorated the loft. Jim could hear Blair moving around in the kitchen, getting their meal ready. Blair had certainly gone all out--a real Christmas tree, with lights, and decorations. The rest of the living room was decorated with pine boughs and lights, it was nice. The last time Jim had seen decorations like this was before his mother had left, for after she was gone, their father barely bothered with Christmas. 

Sitting heavily on the couch, Jim looked at the lights on the tree, not really seeing them, as he was flooded with memories of happier Christmases from his childhood. He didn't even realize he'd started to tear up, (or that Blair was standing next to him) until the younger man asked, "Are you okay, Jim? I hope you don't mind, man, but I really missed having decorations," Blair said, sitting down next to Jim. That was when he noticed Jim was almost in tears. Putting his hand on Jim's shoulder, Blair peered at the older man, "Hey, Jim, you okay, man?" 

Jim brought his own hand up to grip Blair's. "Yeah, it's just...this is the first time in a long time that where I lived has been decorated for Christmas. After Mom left, Dad didn't do much for Christmas, and well, Carolyn wasn't big on it either, and...I didn't realize how much I missed it. Thank you, Blair," Jim said, pulling the younger man into a hug. Blair hugged Jim back, hoping this was real, not some waking fantasy. 

Moving back just far enough so he could see Blair's beautiful face, Jim whispered, "I don't think I've ever told you how much you mean to me, Blair," before he captured Blair's mouth for a hot, passionate first kiss. 

//the end// 

Stacy 

* * *

Tidbit #3

Stocking Fillers  
By Beltane 

Blair sat glaring at the computer screen, his barely restrained irritation all to clearly apparent to the casual observer in the ritualistic tapping of his left foot under the table. To the Sentinel part of his partner, it was advertised in 3-foot high pink neon lights, complete with dancing girls. Blair's posture in the straight back chair radiated annoyance and anger, all totally directed at whatever was being downloaded from his mailbox. 

Jim looked up from his position sprawled out on the couch and sighed. Blair had been silently seething for the past 15 minutes and up to now Jim had fought the temptation to enquire exactly what was upsetting his lover, this time. 

The time has come, the walrus said, Jim thought, to talk of many things. Of ships and stones and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. Smothering another sigh, he gently closed the book he'd been enjoying and rose quietly to stand behind Blair. 

"What's up, lover?" Jim asked quietly. "You've been glaring at the screen for the past 20 minutes at least. Server eaten your mailing lists again?" 

Without lifting his irritated gaze from the screen Blair replied crossly, "No, but I wish it had!" 

Before Jim could draw breath, Blair launched right into an obviously well thought out tirade, jabbing an accusing finger at the screen to accentuate his points. All Jim could think of was how cute Blair's finger looked when angry. 

"Look at all this crap! I mean, most of this is just garbage! I was hoping for some in depth discussion of the use of religious rituals in ancient cultures, but instead I'm getting buried under an inbox full of "I saw this really cute Christmas thingie." Trouble is, the same stuff is coming through on _every_ list. And it's not even cute!" 

Blair stopped long enough to breathe and Jim took the opportunity lean down and nuzzle at his partner's left ear, tugging gently at the earring inserted there. He kept his face in a serious type look, fighting down hard the impulse to chuckle at Blair's anger. That would not be a good move, right at this moment. It was surprising the little things that could really set Blair off, while things Jim would expect Blair to explode about passed without comment sometimes. Obviously, Blair wasn't in "Christmas Cute" mode. Which was slightly unusual, considering the effort he'd gone to decorating the loft for Christmas. The tree, fairy lights, tinsel, decorations, wreaths, right down to stockings hung under the window, due to the lack of a chimney. Jim's quip about the stocking being well hung had not been well received at the time. And, of course, not forgetting the mistletoe. Definitely not forgetting the mistletoe. Jim was actually considering having that particular piece of mistletoe framed for posterity, after what had happened under it last night. Reluctantly, Jim drew his thoughts back from the pleasant reminiscences and turned them firmly to Blair. 

"Hmm, I can see why that might annoy you, Blair. Are you sure none of it is even kinda cute?" Jim couldn't help himself, just wanting to tease Blair a little. 

Blair redirected his glare from the screen to the blue eyes of his lover. The slow steady kneading of his shoulders by Jim was making him feel a lot better, but he wasn't about to let Jim know that just yet. 

"Depends what you call "cute", big guy. I don't consider 6 different pudding recipes, 5 grinning Santa's, 4 dancing trees, 3 singing Christmas cards ..." 

Jim broke into song, rather badly, "Two turtle doves and a partridge up a pear tree." 

Blair smacked at Jim's still working hands, hiding a grin. It didn't take much for Jim to coax him out of a mood. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. 

"Well, maybe one or two are ok. Look, here's another one. "The Night Before Christmas". Wonder what's so funny about that one." Blair doubled clicked onto the mail item. His eyes widened as he began to read, and he could feel Jim's hands frozen on his shoulders for a moment, till they began to shake as laughter overwhelmed him as they read the rather different interpretation of the well known poem . 

'Twas the night before Christmas, and gosh it was neat  
The kids were both gone, and my wife was in heat  
The doors were all bolted, and the phone off the hook  
It was time for some nooky, by hook or by crook.

Momma in her teddy, and I in the nude  
Had just hit the bedroom and reached for the lube  
When out on the lawn there arose such a cry  
That I lost my boner and poor momma went dry. 

Up to the window I sprang like an elf,  
Tore back the shade while she played with herself.  
The moon on the crest of the snowman we'd built,  
Showed a broom up his ass, clean up to the hilt. 

When what to my wondering eyes should appear?  
But a rusty old sleigh and eight mangy reindeer.  
With a fat little driver, half out of his sled,  
A sock in his ear, and a bra on his head. 

Sure as I'm speaking, he was as high as a kite.  
And he yelled to his team, but it didn't sound right.  
"Whoa Shithead, whoa Asshole, whoa Stupid, whoa Putz,  
Either slow down this rig or I'll cut off your nuts." 

"Look out for the lamp post, and don't hit the tree,  
Quit shaking the sleigh, 'cause I gotta go pee."  
They cleared the old lamppost, the tree got a rub,  
Just as Santa leaned out and threw up on my shrub. 

And then from the roof we heard such a clatter,  
As each little reindeer now emptied his bladder.  
I was donning my jacket to cover my ass,  
When down the chimney Santa came with a crash. 

His suit was all smelly with perfume galore,  
He looked like a bum and he smelled like a whore.  
"That was some brothel," he said with a smile,  
"The reindeer are pooped, and I'll just stay here awhile." 

He walked to the kitchen, himself poured a drink,  
Then whipped out his pecker and pissed in the sink.  
I started to laugh, my wife smiled with glee,  
The old boy was hung nearly down to his knee. 

Back in the den, Santa reached in his sack,  
But his toys were all gone, and some new things were packed.  
The first thing he found was a pair of false tits,  
The next was a handgun with a penis that spits. 

A box filled with condoms was Santa's next find,  
And a six pair of panties, the edible kind.  
A bra without nipples, a penis extension,  
And several other things that I shouldn't even mention. 

A fuck ring, a G-string, and all types of oil,  
A dildo so long, it lay in a coil.  
"This stuff ain't for kids, Mrs. Santa will shit,  
So I'll leave 'em here, and then I'll just split." 

He filled every stocking and then took his leave,  
With one tiny butt plug tucked under his sleeve.  
He sprang to his sleigh, but his feet were like lead,  
Thus he fell on his ass and broke wind instead. 

In time he was seated, took the reins of his hitch,  
Saying, "Take me home Rudolph, this night's been a bitch!"  
The sleigh was near gone when we heard Santa shout,  
"The best thing about sex is that it never wears out!" 

"Oh shit, oh shit." Jim was leaning against Blair, tears running down  
his face, laughing helplessly. Blair wasn't in much better shape, his  
previous irritation had vanished when confronted by the mental image  
of a drunken, debauched Santa and assorted gifts.

Jim finally regained control, wiping the tears from his face. "Well, Blair, I don't think they will be big enough," he managed finally. 

Startled eyes met his as Blair whipped around in his chair. "What's not big enough, Jim?" 

Jim smiled lecherously at the younger man. "Our stockings, Chief. Want to be sure that Santa can fit everything in, don't we?" 

_Fini_

Io! Saturnalia! 

* * *

Tidbit #4

Mistletoe 

by Sammy 

Christmastime in Cascade. The thought made Jim Ellison shiver. Or, more precisely, the concept of spending another day in Major Crimes, with two thirds of the department humming Christmas carols every now and then and sipping eggnog in large enough quantities that the smell alone makes him dizzy. 

He doesn't object to the spirit of Christmas in general. No, he loves the trees and gifts and holly and decorating stuff... as long as it doesn't keep him from doing his work. And right now, it does. 

The last few days have been exceptionally quiet, and a certain lightheartedness has spread among the Major Crimes personnel, making everyone giddy. And in this case giddy means they are laughing and plotting and playing practical jokes to keep Jim Ellison from getting his work done. The whole department is one giant conspiracy. 

The mistletoes, for instance. By now, Jim is convinced that the whole damn building is spiked with the annoying things. Land mines are downright harmless compared to the mistletoe danger. 

He doesn't mind women, and he certainly doesn't mind kissing them, but so far every woman in the force must have snatched at least two kisses from him. 

He _did_ mention the conspiracy, right? 

Like now. There he is, standing innocently beside his desk and discussing some papers with Sandburg... and suddenly the atmosphere shifts. Faces turn towards him, eyes sparkle with mischief, and grins begin to appear. They both notice it at the same time: The squadron is watching them. 

" _What_?!" Ellison growls, the famous rumble that shows he's _this_ close to being pissed off. 

Taggart tries to keep his grin from getting him into trouble. Doesn't work very well. "You're standing under the mistletooooeee..." he chimes. 

Sandburg and Ellison look up simultaneously, notice the green threat over their heads and look at each other before they both shake their heads in unison. "Nooo way." Jim replies. 

"Don't think you'll have a choice, man." Brown's grin is so wide, it just _has_ to ache. "Remember last year? You made me kiss Rafe." Said Rafe remembers it, too, and wipes his mouth out of reflex. 

Jim turns his head, and, noticing Simon, gets a puppy dog expression. "Captain..." he pleas, but Banks just shrugs. 

"You made him kiss Rafe." 

Jim sighs. The whole world is against him. He turns to Blair and notices an odd sparkle in the younger one's eyes. What the...? "Show time?" the anthropologist asks quietly, just a whisper. 

He can do it. He can do this without embarrassing himself. Jim opens his eyes and meets Blair's. "Show time." he replies, equally quiet. 

When he leans forward to meet Blair's lips, he is just for a heartbeat surprised to find them half opened under his. Then the shock of the contact makes his whole body jerk, and he moves closer, completely losing himself in Blair's touch. 

His tongue flicks out, and to his amazement warm lips open further, inviting him in. He gasps as his senses explode, and he deepens the kiss, unable to stop. Tongues meet, hot lips explore and get to know each other. 

Finally Jim manages to pull away. He feels the hard length of Sandburg's erection against his thigh and almost leans in for another taste of his guide. But some tiny miracle makes him remember that the entire squad room is _still_ watching them, and so he takes a deep breath, steps back and gathers up his papers as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. 

There is no sound in the bullpen until Jim is back behind his desk, shuffling case folders. "Whooo-hoo!" Brown shouts suddenly, and the ice breaks. They start talking - and breathing - again and get back to work. "Nice show, guys." Brown remarks as he walks by. "Much more dignified than what _he_ did." His thumb jerks into Rafe's direction, and Rafe gives him a slap for that. 

Ah, Christmas spirit. 

Then they are alone, and Jim pretends to work, but he can't concentrate, and he can't get the taste of Blair out of his mouth. 

And Blair's still leaning against the desk weak-kneed, needing both hands to support himself. He doesn't turn to look at Jim, but after a while the Sentinel hears a soft whisper that makes his heart jump. "If _that_ was fake, how does it feel when you kiss for real...?" 

He raises his head to look at his partner, but Blair is already walking away. Jim smiles. "I'll show you tonight, baby." 

Sammy 

* * *

Tidbit #5

RE: If Jim's Animal Spirit is the panther, what is Blair's? 

* * *

It was still pretty early in the evening when Jim came home from a day of paperwork. Blair was sitting at the table with his laptop on. 

"Hey, Sandburg. Got anything nice for dinner?" 

Blair nodded absently and motioned at the oven. "I put some grilled chicken in there, it should be done soon." 

Jim noticed that Blair seemed partly absent, so he went over to his guide asking, "What are you reading?" 

"Um, nothing much Jim. I was surfing the web seeing what there was out there on Shamanism, and I found this site that has a lot of information on the different spirit animals. It's really interesting." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, look what it has to say about the panther." 

Jim looked over his guide's shoulder and read, 

Black Panther:

Astral travel  
Guardian energy  
Symbol of the feminine  
Understanding of death  
Reclaiming ones power  
Ability to know the dark  
Death and rebirth 

Blair looked at Jim not quite sure what he saw on his face.

Jim was amazed. 

"Jim, are you OK?" Blair asked hoping Jim wasn't zoning out. 

"Yeah. I just hadn't expected this." 

"It's really close, isn't it?" 

"Damn close, Sandburg." 

"It makes me wonder what one is mine." 

Jim sat down next to Blair. "Come on, let's look." 

* * *

So what could be Blair's? See for yourselves at <http://www.geocities.com/~animalspirits/>

Melrae and Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #6

It Happened One Night... 

Light and shadow played on the brick siding of the old building as Cassie Welles walked through the parking lot, wishing she'd parked her car a little closer. She needed to do some research and hadn't realized how much time passed until a clerk told her the library was closing. It was close to eleven o' clock at night. 

With her purse held close to her side, she stepped with authority towards her car. But something made her nerves chill, her senses to go on alert. 

A scrape of sound caught her ear. Looking back, she saw nothing but the rest of the empty lot. *Stupid,* she thought, chiding herself. *I'm being paranoid.* 

But as she reached into her pocket to draw out her keys, she felt it... a feeling that penetrated every nerve in her body. Frustration and fear curled in her gut. Wildly, she looked around, her walk becoming a run. Her car was less than ten feet away. Almost there... 

Something hard hit her legs and she fell, feeling the gravel burn across her cheek. Turning over, she tried to scramble to her feet. But a strong hand gripped her shoulder, preventing it. Her heart pounding, Cassie looked up, gasping as the street light revealed her attacker. " You! " 

" Yes, child," Standing above her was a tall woman dressed fashionably in a smart leisure suit that hugged her frame dangerously. Her hair was set in place, her face perfectly made up, her well manicured and polished fingernails wrapped around the hilt of a sharpened sword. 

" Cassandra," Cassie squeaked, her heart filling with terror. 

The ancient immortal raised her weapon, an evil smile touched her painted lips, her eyes glowed with intent. " Yes, my dear. " She brought the sword back, ready to strike. " And there can only be one... " 

::: waves to the ROG people out there :::: :-) 

Laurie (feeling the need) 

* * *

Tidbit #7

**A SENTINEL CHRISTMAS CAROL**  
By Gloria' s Class 

Note: snipped the prior 11 days and went straight for the end! 

On the Twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me;

Twelve Bad Guys Locked Up  
Eleven Chopec Warriors  
Ten Buildings Blowing  
Nine Jims-A-Hanging  
Eight Guides-A-Guiding  
Seven Packs of Golden  
Six Simons' Smoking  
Five Heigh-tened Senses  
Four Sentinels Zoning  
Three Trucks Exploding  
Two Panthers Jumping  
And a Blair Climbing Up a Pear Tree. 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #11 


End file.
